John Peel - 1975 Extracts
Tape ; Name *John Peel - 1975 Extracts ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1975 *Peel Mailing List user Eddie comments: "Here's another tape of Colin's that I ripped and encoded back in '07: a compilation of various Peel extracts from 1975. Again, it's mostly lo-fi stuff, and heavily edited, but well worth cocking an ear to, I think." *This was the period when the BBC had chosen to cut back by scrapping its "Sounds of the Seventies" programmes; in the re-arranged schedules, Peel was the sole survivor, initially with an early evening slot from 5.15 to 7 p.m. on Mondays and Thursdays. This explains why, before playing the Jay McShann track, he reminds his listeners that "at two minutes past nine this evening Humphrey Lyttleton is on" ''. Peel had great respect for "Humph" - in Margrave Of The Marshes he is listed among a select group of "great broadcasters" - and his programme "The Best of Jazz" was a staple of Radio Two's Monday evening schedules for many years. *Featured session recordings: :Loudon Wainwright III, #4. Recorded 1975-05-06, first broadcast 12 May 1975. No known commercial release. :Ivor Cutler, #6. Recorded 1975-09-25, first broadcast 14 October 1975. No known commercial release. :Mike Cooper, #8. Recorded 1975-06-19, first broadcast 26 June 1975. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Climax Blues Band: 'Amerita/Sense Of Direction (LP-Sense Of Direction)' (Sire) *Fairport Convention: 'Restless (LP-Rising For The Moon)' (Island) *(JP: 'Co-written by Trevor Lucas and Pete Roche, who also incidentally won the Chipping A Golf Ball Into A Partly Deflated Paddling Pool competition: I don't know what he got for that, but I'm sure it was a handsome prize. We look after our friends on this programme, you know.')'' *Steve Miller Band: 'Gangster Of Love/You're So Fine (LP-Sailor)' (Capitol) *Loudon Wainwright III: 'Detroit's A Dying City' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'While that was playing, I broke me thumbnail. Probably a very symbolic act, in some way or other, I should think.')'' *Jay McShann And His Orchestra, featuring Charlie Parker: 'Jumping Blues' (Decca) *''(JP: 'Most alarming to think that I was three when that was recorded.')'' *Martin Carthy: 'King Henry (LP-Sweet Wivelsfield)' (Deram) *''(JP: 'Proving, as I understand it, that kingship does have its rewards.')'' *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: 'Blabber 'N' Smoke (LP-The Spotlight Kid)' (Reprise) *Roy Harper: 'When An Old Cricketer Leaves The Crease (LP-HQ)' (Harvest) *''(JP: 'Immaculate, that, it really is....actually difficult to see how he could do that live without the Grimethorpe Colliery Band.')'' *Earl Scruggs Review: 'Passing Through (LP-Anniversary Special Vol. 1)' (CBS) *Mike Cooper: 'Blind Willie' (Peel Session) (Cooper dedicated this track to Sonny Sharrock) *Steve Miller Band: 'Children Of The Future/Pushed Me To It/You've Got The Power/In My First Mind (LP-Children Of The Future)' (Capitol) *Purple Fox: 'Purple Haze (LP-Tribute To Jimi Hendrix)' (Stereo Gold Award Recordings) *(Peel reads out the LP's sleeve notes with no small amusement) *Bob Dylan: 'Odds And Ends (LP - Basement Tapes)' Columbia *David Bowie: 'Panic in Detroit' (Extract - mostly the guitar solo) *(JP: 'If you put five chimpanzees with five guitars in a room for all eternity, they'd eventually compose "Black Pudding Bertha" and come up with guitar solos like that...') *(Peel lambasts Patti Smith and Bruce Springsteen on Roundtable) *Ivor Cutler: 'Fremsley/True Humility/Nigerians In A Tunnel/I Spent Ten Years/Sleepy Old Snake/Little Black Buzzer' (Peel Session) *Chieftains: 'The Humours of Carolan' (Peel Session) ('Go on, admit you like it. If you don't, you must be a phone booth.') File ;Name *John Peel - 1975 Extracts ;Length *01:16:16 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Colin and Eddie. *During the (very) long second Steve Miller Band selection, a screeching noise, possibly caused by the tape chafing against the shell, appears and remains to the end. ;Available *http://www.megaupload.com/?d=DKAVEOU3 Category:1975 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:Unknown